


Bloody Memories and Corrupted Beasts

by theveryhassledwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I know it's awful, Other, just so you know this is sad, sorry - Freeform, this is purely about the deaths of each character at the hands of Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theveryhassledwriter/pseuds/theveryhassledwriter
Summary: This work is about the deaths of each major character in Breath Of The Wild, not including Link's. It is very sad, and occasionally gory. It follows the SOS signals in the Divine Beast themes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Blood in The Water (Mipha)

_Drip._  
  
_Drip._  
  
_Drip._  
  
Mipha couldn't say how long she'd been there, struggling to breathe, sobbing in agony with what breath she had left, while a masked, grotesque, twisted figure of magenta and black sludge watched her, eagerly; watched the blood her torn heart was struggling to pump drip down that icy spear. Long enough for that foolish hope that Link was coming to save her to dissolve, and disappear, at least.  
  
When Calamity Ganon rose, she was terrified, yes; but she had the safety of the Divine Beast to protect her. She trusted Ruta, and her part in Ganon's downfall was one she could play within Sheikah Stone walls, at a safe distance.  
  
She had no idea what awaited her within those walls she'd once thought of as a second home. She wished she had, because if she had known, she would have killed herself before ever going in, just to spare her this pain.  
  
She had barely reached the main control panel when Ruta begin to creak. Panicked as she was, the sounds were eerie and foreign to her, and brought a sense of foreboding, but she had forced herself to go on positioning Ruta. The beast started its march to the cliff where it would aim its beam at Calamity Ganon.  
  
_One step. Two steps. Three steps._  
  
And then Ruta stopped. She waited, but the fourth thundering clank never came. And that was when the fear truly started to settle in. When she noticed the blue of Ruta's glowing terminals fade out into a mist, then back into a bright, sinister magenta, her brain started working. She wasn't stupid- everyone knew that Hyrule Castle was built with Sheikah technology. And from what they'd seen, Ganon had total control over the castle. The castle where all the control panels for the guardians were located, and where the travel gates to the Divine Beasts stood. So when it occurred to her that Ganon had control over the Sheikah technology, she knew immediately that Ganon was smarter than they'd reckoned, and she knew why Ruta had stopped. Her heart was pumping too fast, and her breaths were short, even when she tried to draw deep ones. From the window of Ruta's main hall, she watched the travel gate, expecting some sort of monster to come through it at any moment. Would Ganon send her a Lynel to do his dirty work? Would he send some other, twisted monster of his own creation?  
  
What she did not expect to come oozing through the gate was a thick black sludge, one that slimed its way across the floor and through the bars she'd slammed down between the hall and the rest of the beast.  
  
Mipha scrambled backwards as it came towards her. It started to bulge, shuddering and trembling as it bubbled, and she noticed the beginnings of a magenta glow begin to rise from its depths. If she had felt fear before, it was nothing compared to now.  
  
The slime started screeching as something inside it started stretching, trying to get out, like a baby trapped inside a womb. Skeletal arms, with vicious claws, poking out of that sludge; a hunched spine, a mutated skull. That slime wrapped itself around those jet-black bones, pulling bits of Sheikah technology off of the walls towards it. Mipha had to duck so as not to get hit in the head with a large chunk that settled over the creature's face like a mask. The light in the middle of it glowed and watched her like an eye, and Mipha readied her trident, all the while thinking _I can't do this, I'm not a fighter, I'm a healer, I'm going to die._ Using her mental connection to Ruta, she started trying frantically to ping the Princess's Sheikah Slate, to warn her what was happening. _SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS_  
  
The creature seemed to study her weapon for a moment; then, it outstretched a clawed hand, and in it formed a spear made of ice, nearly long enough to span from the floor to the ceiling.  
  
An earsplitting screech filled the room, and the creature lunged for her.  
  
Mipha barely managed to jump out of the way, avoiding the spear, but the creature simply swung it in an arc, the side of it slamming into Mipha's side and knocking her clear across the room. Her back hit the wall before she fell to the ground, groaning. A sharp crack resounded in her knee when she hit the ground, and she howled in pain before gritting her teeth and rising painfully to her feet.  
  
_SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS_  
  
Her signals were growing frantic now as she struggled to keep up with the monster's attacks. Getting a hit in herself was unthinkable- all she could do was wait, and try her hardest not to die. Even if she tried her hardest...there was no guarantee she would-  
  
_Squish _  
  
Mipha heard the wet squelching sound of that spear going through her chest before she felt it. And when she did feel it, it was like fire, an all-consuming pain that tore at the edges of her mind.  
  
_Careful, that spear has a long reach!_ She'd later tell Link. She'd been across the room when it went through her chest.  
  
Now, after what could have been hours held up on that spear like a wriggling trout, pleading with Hylia to _just let her die,_ she was losing her sanity, her grip on reality. She thought she saw Link...just a shadow. She twisted her head to look down at the blood pooling in the water below. Her blood. __


	2. Lifeless Eyes (Daruk)

He heard Mipha's signal just after he'd stepped off the travel gate. By the time he turned back to run (something Daruk had never done before) the travel gate was already a violently glowing pink. The lights of the Divine Beast went out, and he was left in the pitch black.  
  
The only clue as to what was happening was a faint magenta glow not far from him, swirling as if it were bubbling up. That glow spread, started to form thickly muscled arms and a broad chest, and a piece of stone went flying to the thing that Daruk now recognized as some sort of monster, covering what would have been his face.  
  
One blue Sheikah torch fluttered back to life, and Daruk got his first good look at the thing. He started to realize why Mipha had sent the signal.  
  
It was grotesque beyond anything he'd ever seen before, a mass of swirling sludge with a fiery red man flowing behind it. The creature stared at him through a makeshift eye, at Boulder Breaker, grasped tightly in his hands. In the creature's claws, a replica started to form- a glowing blue greatsword with an edge sharper than any blade he'd seen. The Sheikah torch went out, and the glow of the blade was the only warning that Daruk needed to duck and roll. The creature gave a mutated roar as it swung its greatsword down, nearly splitting the Sheikah stone flooring. Daruk felt it scrape his rocky back as he narrowly avoided it. He already knew it was futile, but within a minute of dodging the creature's attacks, he started his own call for help.  
  
 _SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS_  
  
One strike he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge, and so he crossed his wrists, summoning his protective skill. The creature howled in anger as its strike was blocked, and the pause gave him enough time to roll out of the corner he was backed into. He managed to get halfway to the creature before the flat of its blade slammed into him, throwing him back. Crossing his wrists once more, he prepared to try it again.  
  
 _SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS_  
  
He was failing. He was failing, and he was going to die. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get close to the damn thing, and there were too many open wounds on his body from that greatsword. It hurt to move, it hurt every time he dodged.  
  
The creature raised its blade. _This is it._ He huddled on the floor, back up, crossing his wrists and trying frantically to activate his skill, but it wouldn't come, wouldn't activate-  
  
The blade cleaved through his rocky back like it was Hateno butter.  
  
There was nothing but a split second of pain, and then his spinal column was severed, and he was floating in space. He had one last second, to look at that beast, to wonder if his wife had managed to get their son out, to watch himself die. He hadn't expected the blade to be so hot, like it was made of pure fire. It was a blistering heat.


	3. Rolling Head (Urbosa)

Mipha and Daruk's signals were ringing through Urbosa's head when she started to back away from the main terminal.  
  
Naboris was groaning, everything was flashing yellow-green to magenta. Her scimitar rang as she drew it from her scabbard, grabbing Daybreaker off of her back and readying herself for a fight. She pushed back her emotions when Daruk's SOS came to an abrupt halt.  
  
There was a monster forming in front of her. A mass of black sludge slowly becoming clawed arms and and a twisted spine; a face masked by stone pulled from Naboris's walls. Magenta pulsed within that inky blackness, in time with her racing heartbeat. She recognized the mass of red hair from their history books- the chapters that spoke about the first man to be born to them in a thousand years, who turned out to be one of the many forms of Ganon. The creature was staring at her with complete apathy, but it was malice, pure malice, and Oh Goddess, for the first time, Urbosa was scared.  
  
A crackling replica of the scimitar she held, and the shield in her hand, formed in the monster's hands, and though her hands were trembling, Urbosa raised her shield and gripped her weapon tight.  
  
The first strike hit her hard, and faster than she could see. The creature was a blur as it lunged for her, and she only had time to shift a millimeter to the side before the blade sliced her thigh, opening a gushing wound that she forced herself to grit her teeth and ignore. She snapped, and lightning struck, but the creature was too fast to hit. She kept trying, all the while attempting to dodge without much success. But her powers were utterly useless against a monster this fast.  
  
She got a hit on the monster, just once- a quick slice with the Scimitar of the Seven that may as well have been a paper cut. It screeched before lunging at her quicker than a flash, slashing at her. She felt it before she realized what had happened- a line of searing pain just above the elbow of her shield arm.  
  
Her arm dropped to the floor, completely severed, as she screamed in pain. The creature let out a grotesquely twisted sound that could have been a laugh, but Urbosa, still sobbing in pain, simply gripped her sword tighter and lunged at the monster, slashing sloppily. She began that signal, hoping it would reach Zelda in time, knowing that SOS meant just the opposite- stay away, don't come here, there is only death. Because if this monster killed her little bird, she wouldn't have the strength to go on. Without her shield, the monster managed to slice into her abdomen, and then it was hard to even move, to slice at the mutated, deformed monster.  
  
 _SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS_  
  
 _stay away stay away stay away stay away stay away_  
  
For the first time in a very long time, Urbosa felt like giving up. She felt like throwing down her sword and letting that creature take her. There was no way she was going to survive this anyways.  
  
The choice didn't end up being hers.  
  
There was no pain, thankfully. No suffering. Just a clean cut straight through the neck and an abruptly halting SOS signal. And moving across the floor, a rolling head, with lips that had once made a bright smile, and lifeless eyes.


	4. Disintegrating Feathers (Revali)

At first, Revali truly believed he would beat this thing. That he would succeed where the other champions failed, where their SOS signals lingered.  
  
What a foolish thought.  
  
The monster was already waiting for him at the main terminal, just as he'd expected. There was no horror visible on his face- that stayed pushed back with the grief he felt for his fellow champions. He simply nocked an arrow to the Great Eagle Bow and launched himself into the air, the creature's scream following him.  
  
Oh, that grotesque being of black and magenta sludge, with a glowing Sheikah cannon molded to the end of its arm. It was terrifying. Not that he would admit that.  
  
Revali's first arrow embedded itself in the monster's arm- not where his shot was intended to go. He grimaced at the missed shot, so busy nocking another arrow that he didn't notice the laser beam focused on him until the missiles were already launched. He managed to dodge them, shooting them with a bomb arrow to blast them out of the sky, but then he was more careful. Next bomb arrow already nocked, he swooped in for the shot, and-  
  
-and got hit with another missile, one he hadn't managed to blast away. He groaned and lost altitude, crashing into the top of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. He was up in the air again before long, but he couldn't avoid the second shot of missiles, and he coughed as he slammed into the stone once more. He drew his bow, landing a shock arrow in the creature's eye before rolling out of the way of a shot.  
  
The shot missed his body, yes, but when he tried to draw his bow again, the snapped string slid through his fingers, the ends of the break in it singed. That was when he truly realized he was in trouble.  
  
He had no other weapons, no other way of damaging the monster- the most he could do now was stay alive.  
  
Well, then that's what he would do. He hauled himself to his feet and took off. At the very least he could keep the thing distracted while the Princess did her thing. He tried to fly in zig-zag patterns, swooping in and out. Usually, he could dodge the missiles, but then he dodged a set of small ones, and they turned around right in front of him and went back for him. Dread filled his stomach as he realized the missiles would not stop until they hit him.  
  
A brilliant idea filled his mind, and he started weaving in and out of pillars, making some of the missiles hit them. But even he couldn't shake all of them, and at least three still remained. His wings were exhausted from all this flying and diving, and suddenly, when he flapped them, a sharp pain from that first missile spread through one of them, and he faltered. He looked behind him to see the missiles gaining ground, and so he swallowed his pride and began the SOS to Link.  
  
 _SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS_  
  
His signal was frantic- he hadn't left himself enough time.  
  
One missile caught up with him and hit him straight in the wing. He fell, spiraling down to land on Medoh's top, but before he could-  
  
The last two missiles hit, and his feathers caught aflame.  
  
The burning was almost unbearable, but thankfully the other missile hit him m hard enough to kill him. Better than a slow death.  
  
The air was filled with burning, disintegrating feathers, and his body was crumpled on the stone of the Divine Beast.


End file.
